First passion
by Esber
Summary: Ini pengalaman gairah pertamaku dengan seseorang yang tak terduga. NaruSasufem. BUKAN KONTEN YAOI.


_Kata orang cinta pertama_

_itu susah dilupakan_

_Dan itu yang terjadi padaku saat ini._

_(Uzumaki Naruto)_

...

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**All chara**

**[NaruSasufem fanfiction]**

**[Fanfiction Rate : M(save)]**

**Don't like, Don't read**

**Warning!**

**-Bahasa tidak baku**

**-Tidak pakai EYD**

**-Karakter OOC, gender bender**

**-BUKAN konten YAOI**

**...**

Apa kau percaya bahwa setiap orang itu punya cinta pertama dalam hidup mereka masing-masing. Bisa dari keluarga, teman atau dari lawan jenis.

Semua orang memiliki momen pertama dimana mereka akan terkesima terhadap sesuatu hal. Boleh jadi karena seseorang atau sesuatu tersebut menimbulkan efek rasa bahagia atau sedih dalam diri kita. Sehingga, menimbulkan perasaan lain yang sayang untuk dilupakan.

Sebagian orang mungkin saja sudah melupakan beberapa hal kecil seperti itu. Namun, ada pula yang juga masih mengingatnya. Tak jarang pula ada sebagian orang yang memilih untuk mengabadikan momen tersebut.

Bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto banyak hal dalam hidupnya yang berkesan. Salah satunya tentang cinta pertama.

Anak manusia biasa yang sekarang berkembang menjadi pemuda tampan menjalani kehidupan seperti remaja normal pada umumnya. Dia pernah jatuh cinta juga pernah patah hati.

Lantas bagaimana kisahnya. Apakah cinta pertamanya berakhir dengan indah? Atau malah kandas begitu saja.

Mari kita simak bersama-sama cerita dari Naruto Uzumaki.

Hai! Namaku Naruto. Anak ayah Minato dan ibu Khusina. Dan aku adalah anak tunggal.

Cinta pertama ya? Hm, aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang cinta pertama dalam hidupku.

Yang pertama, cinta pertamaku dalam keluarga tentu saja adalah ibuku yang cantik. Uzumaki Khusina. Wanita hebat nan tangguh yang memperjuangkan aku untuk berada di tengah dunia ini. Terima kasih ibu. Nyawa pun akan aku pertaruhkan untukmu. _I love you full forever!_

Oh, aku lupa. Aku juga punya sahabat perempuan pertamaku, namanya Hyuga Hinata. Anaknya imut dan lucu. Dan dia seumur denganku.

Dulu sekali saat pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah anak yang sangat pendiam. Bahkan pernah sempat aku mengira dia itu tidak bisa bicara, tapi, ternyata dia hanyalah anak pemalu. Hei, tapi kalian jangan katakan ini padanya. Bisa habis aku nanti.

Namun, dengan seiring berjalannya waktu dia sudah tidak sediam dulu lagi. Meski kadang kala sikap pemalunya muncul. Sekarang dia bahkan bisa mengomel tanpa jeda. Menggerutu. Bahkan mengumpat. Astaga, temanku yang imut sudah bertransformasi menjadi seperti ibuku. _Sstt!_ Ini rahasia kita ya.

Dan ada satu lagi sahabatku yang lain, namanya Shikamaru. Ah, seperti apa ya enaknya aku mendeskripsikan tentang dia. Ini sedikit rumit. Namun, sebenarnya mudah.

Dia itu pemalas, cuek, suka tidur dimana pun dan kapan pun. Tidak pernah belajar tapi sayangnya otaknya selalu encer. Ujian lancar. Nilai oke. Tanpa ada hambatan atau rintangan apapun. Sungguh! Barangkali dia seperti jelmaan dari Einstein. Mungkin.

Meskipun begitu dia adalah sahabat laki-laki pertamaku yang punya kepekaan lebih tinggi dari seorang perempuan sekalipun. Dia bahkan selalu tahu apa yang aku rasakan tanpa kuberi tau terlebih dahulu. _Creepy!_

Dan sebagai anak remaja yang beranjak dewasa. Aku juga sudah menemukan cinta pertamaku pada lawan jenis. Dia itu cantik, _sexy_, walau judes, tapi selalu membuatku terkagum-kagum setiap saat. Uchiha Sasuke namanya.

Dulu saat pertama kali aku mengenalnya aku masih duduk di bangku SMP. Dia itu sangat galak. Oleh karenanya, dia dijadikan sebagai ketua kelas. Hampir semua orang di kelas takut padanya. Sekaligus banyak pula yang mengaguminya. Dia bahkan punya barisan fansnya sendiri. Dia gadis populer.

Waktu itu aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku tertarik padanya. Hanya saja entah kenapa hatiku senantiasa berbunga-bunga setiap aku melihatnya. Semangatku bertambah kali lipat hanya mendengar suaranya saja. Aku akan tersipu hanya dengan memperhatikannya. Dan salah tingkah saat bertemu dengannya.

Tuhan...dia bagai bidadari yang turun dari langit dan mendarat dengan mulus tanpa luka lecet satu pun. Pipiku selalu bersemu merah tiap kali mengingat wajah cantiknya.

Meskipun hanya wajah galaknya yang selalu dia tunjukkan padaku. Sebaliknya, itu malah membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Jatuh cinta memang aneh.

Sayangnya, ini adalah bagian terburuknya. Dia tidak menyukaiku. Dia bilang penampilanku tidak menarik. Hanya karena aku pakai kacamata. Dia bilang aku seperti anak culun. Hanya karena aku selalu mengancingkan rapi semua kancing kemejaku dengan dasi yang selalu tersimpul. Serta mengikat kuat gesper pada celanaku. Dia bilang aku itu kampungan _aka_ norak. Dan aku bukan seleranya. Aku bukan cowok yang dia idamkan. Tidak diinginkan olehnya. Bahkan, aku diminta menjauh darinya. Seolah aku ini virus yang menular.

Dan itu pertama kalinya aku patah hati. Aku mengalami masa kelam dengan pupusnya cinta pertamaku. Aku bahkan sampai menangis diam-diam di kamar mandi. Benar-benar memalukan.

Aku sakit hati. Aku merasa ditolak dan tidak diinginkan. Aku merasa kotor. Tidak berguna. Dan ya aku merasa kecil hati seketika.

_Sasuke Uchiha, ingat baik-baik suatu saat kau akan jatuh cinta padaku! Camkan itu!_

_Well_, kala itu aku hanyalah seorang remaja labil. Aku pikir dengan seiring berjalannya waktu aku sudah melupakannya. Aku juga sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi.

Hanya saja itu membuatku jadi belajar memperbaiki diri sendiri. Menjadi lebih baik tentunya. Dan juga tampan pastinya.

_Kau bercanda, kau memang tampan Naruto...oh, yeah!_

Ingat sahabat perempuanku, Hinata. Nah, sejak masuk SMA aku merasa dia berubah semakin cantik saja.

Aku mulai merasakan lagi bunga-bunga cinta yang mekar dalam hatiku. Aku sering merasa bahagia tanpa sebab saat ada di dekatnya. Aku sering merindukannya lebih dari yang seharusnya. Aku selalu, selalu, dan selalu ingin berada di dekatnya. Cukup sering aku memandanginya dengan tatapan memuja.

Adakalanya aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Apa benar bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri? Benarkah itu?

Hingga suatu hari aku mencoba memberanikan diri mengutarakan rasa sukaku padanya. Reaksinya, dia hanya tersenyum malu-malu saat itu.

Aku bilang akan menunggunya juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku. Dan dia hanya mengangguk malu.

Hei, tentu saja sebagai laki-laki aku juga punya gengsi. Aku juga mau diakui. Jangan kerjanya cuman mengakui saja.

_You heard it, girls!_

Dan sayangnya tidak pernah ada yang tahu bahwa takdir bisa berubah begitu cepat. Secepat kilat kuning Konoha. Itu _loh_ tokoh kartun yang aku baca di manga favoritku.

Cinta pertamaku di masa lalu datang menyapa kembali.

Awalnya aku tak mengerti. Apa yang salah dengan diriku. Mengapa setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu debaran ini masih saja sama. Dia mampu membuatku merasa sebegininya.

Tak ada kata yang tepat untuk diungkapkan. Selain rasa bahagia, kagum yang bertambah, dan juga debaran jantung yang masih menggila saja. _Ah, sial! Aku bukan anak SMP lagi kan._

Berawal dari aku yang menolongnya yang sedang kesusahan karena dompetnya yang ketinggalan saat akan membayar taksi. Dan kebetulan saja aku lewat dan mendengar dia kebingungan. Tanpa tahu apa dan siapa dia. Aku bertekad menolongnya begitu saja.

Saat itu baik aku maupun dia juga sama-sama terkejut waktu itu. Tidak menyangka bahwa takdir mempertemukan kita kembali dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dengan aku dan dia yang sudah berubah total.

Tiga tahun tidak bertemu dia semakin cantik dan _err_...seksi. Tuhan dia memang benar-benar cinta pertamaku yang indah.

Yah, meskipun dulu dia ketus dan mengabaikanku. Bahkan menolak cintaku, tapi lihat sekarang siapa yang sedari tadi terus melempar senyum malu-malu, kerlingan manja, serta cara berjalan yang terus menerus ingin condong padaku.

_Heh, ini dia cewek yang dulu menolakku? Terpesona, eh?!_

Aku sungguh tidak mempercayai ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang dulu dibilang culun olehnya sendiri. Sekarang malah mampu membuatnya terkesima begini.

Aku jadi memikirkan tentang karma yang sering dibahas di sinetron kesayangan ibuku.

Seakan waktu berjalan lambat. Seolah dunia jadi tempat yang paling indah. Dan demi Tuhan! debaran ini masih belum tenang juga.

Aku sudah bukan anak culun lagi seperti dulu. Aku juga sudah berubah jadi pemuda tampan sekarang. Tanpa kacamata dan rambutku yang terpangkas rapi. Serta postur tubuhku yang sudah atletis. Ku ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada ayah yang sering mengajakku ke gim.

Jantungku hampir saja melompat. Saat tiba-tiba tangannya sudah menggenggam erat tanganku. Oh, kulitnya sangat lembut dan hangat. Dan apa ini? tubuhnya semakin merapat denganku. Sampai bahu kami saling menempel satu sama lain.

Entah, bagaimana semuanya berawal. Aku mulai terjebak oleh tatapan _onyx_nya yang memesona. Dan dia yang juga memandangiku tanpa berkedip.

Hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah menariknya dan memojokkannya di gang pertokoan yang sedang sepi dan agak remang-remang. Ini strategis. Karena, tidak banyak dilewati orang. Jadi, tidak ada yang akan memperhatikan kami. Apalagi mengganggu. _Hehehe..._

Pelan tapi pasti aku mulai mengunci matanya dengan _shapire_ku yang memesona ini. Dan dia balas menatapku dengan intens tapi lembut. Ku belai pelan sebelah pipinya yang putih dan lembut itu. Lalu, perlahan aku mulai turun membelai belahan bibirnya yang basah. Dia memejamkan mata. Menikmati apa yang tengah aku perbuat pada bibir seksinya yang penuh itu. _Ugh!_

Ku rangkum kedua tanganku pada sisi wajahnya. Membawanya mendekat padaku. Kami saling bertatapan dalam. Hingga deru napas hangat kami saling menerpa satu sama lain.

Pelan tapi pasti aku maju untuk mengecup bibirnya. Bibirnya yang merah dan basah. Sedari tadi terus menggoda. Seolah meminta untuk dicecap rasanya. Kulepaskan kecupan pertama itu. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat aku mengecupnya.

Dia memejamkan mata. Lalu, kembali aku ulangi lagi kecupan itu berulang-ulang. Hingga berubah jadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Ciuman ini semakin basah dan panas saat lidah kami turut bermain. Saling membelit. Saling membelai.

Sampai aku tidak tahan untuk memagut kasar bibirnya yang seksi itu. Dia melenguh saat gigiku bermain di permukaan bibirnya yang basah. Bunyi decapan yang kasar terus mengiringi ciuman kami yang panas ini.

Kedua tangannya sudah sedari tadi merangkul leherku. Memintaku mengikis jarak yang semakin menipis. Sampai sudah tak ada jarak lagi bagi tubuh kami. Saling menempel. Saling menyentuh.

Aku menarik pinggulnya mendekat pada pinggulku. Menekannya kuat-kuat pada pusatku. Kami sama-sama mendesah keras. Merasakan betapa nikmatnya kehangatan di bawah sana.

Ciuman ini semakin liar dan panas. Kepala kami saling bergantian miring ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tanpa sadar kami kembali menggesekkan inti kami masing-masing. Naik turun. Naik turun. Lenguhan dan desahan kami tertahan oleh bibir kami yang masih asyik tertaut.

Decapan kuat terdengar begitu kami melepas ciuman kami. Oh, lihatlah wajahnya yang memerah itu. Pasti wajahku juga sama merahnya sekarang.

Napas kami masih sama-sama tersengal. Dadanya kembang kempis. Naik turun secara konstan. Begitu juga denganku.

Mataku menangkap pemandangan lain. Payudaranya yang berisi terlihat ingin melonjak-lonjak keluar saat dia mengambil napas. Begitu sensual. Kulitnya yang putih pucat berkemilap karena keringat. Suhunya mulai panas di sini. Padahal udara malam ini cukup dingin. Tubuhku juga mulai terasa kepanasan. Sesuatu di bawah sana sudah menegang. _Yes, i'm turn on baby._

Mataku membulat kaget. Merasakan sesuatu yang tengah bergerak di bawah sana. Tangannya yang sudah entah sejak kapan meraba-raba di atas pusatku. Membelai tonjolan yang sedang menegang. Naik turun dengan lembut.

Mataku yang semula menatapnya kini memejam. Menikmati sentuhan yang memabukkan itu. Napasku mulai memburu dengan cepat.

_Tuhan...jari-jarinya begitu lihai._

Getaran aneh aku rasakan pada pusatku. Seolah ada sesuatu yang terus mengumpul pada ujungnya.

Aku remas kencang payudaranya sebagai pelampiasan dari rasa frustrasiku. Dia mendesah begitu keras. Mungkin dia terkejut dengan gerakanku yang tiba-tiba ini. Dan saat aku membuka mata. Aku melihatnya. Ekspresi nikmat yang dia tunjukkan membuatku terpaku beberapa saat. Seolah mengatakan padaku untuk terus menyentuhnya. Begitu cantik dan menggairahkan. Membuatku tak bisa menahan untuk lebih keras lagi.

"Naru, _wanna sex_?"

_Sial! Jalang nakal._

**Fin.**

Saya pikir menahan sesuatu itu tidak bagus. Jadilah, saya keluarkan saja.


End file.
